Karn Zenku Lucifer of Kyrus
A character created by SK. History Born into a greatly superstitous family in a small village. His original name was "Luke Kyrus". He always sought perfection in his physical form, wanting to appear "perfect". His family agreed with his ideology and allowed him to satisfy his own curiosity in the biology of creatures. Slicing up various creatures and "splicing" together their limbs and organs to create a "perfect" species. His obsession with "perfection" greatly increased when his sister began speaking at a very young age, he convinced his family that she was possessed and had her thrown into the sea. A few days later he left the village, constructing a intricate plan that allows bandits nearby to raid the village and bypass any resistance easily without anyone knowing of his involvement. The purposes of destroying his birthplace was to rid any emotional attachments to anything and therefore achieve "perfection". He's shown paticular talent in necromancy after this, and began splicing together more and more creatures to create a perfect specimen, all of which he destroyed after creation. He changed his name to "Karn Zenku Lucifer", removing his last name completely as his ideology demands it. Though he sometimes does refer to himself "of Kyrus", showing he may have some lingering feelings for his past life. Perfection It is clear he suffers from extreme OCD, evident as he soon surgically removed his eyelids, lips, finger and toe nails. Even removing some parts of his flesh in order to retain a "pure" look. He now has a metallic silver mask imbued with necrotic magic in order to sustain himself and remove his "addiction" to oxygen. Using necrotic magic he effectively became a lich, drying out his veins and replacing it with dust, so unable to bleed to death. It filters out all germs and bacteria as well as keeping him "alive". Weapons and Equipment A single extending blade from his glove above his wrist, it appears to be a magic inhibitor. A cut would render a mage useless for a few moments. His suit is a mixture between metal and an unclassified strong fabric. The suit keeps most of his internal organs and dust within his body. As most of his body is now flesh-less he is forced to wear the suit at all times. He rarely uses necromancy which he is so talented at. Only indulging in the dark magic when he is splicing together organisms. Most of his necromancy is used to sustain himself so he rarely uses magic. As he is technically dead he doesn't suffer from Mana Burn as other mages do. His mask is essential to his survival, having imbued most of his magic into it, without it he simply ceases to exist. Despite not having to breathe or eat, his OCD still lingers having his mask filter the air and prevents germs and bacteria from entering. He effectively lives in a sterile enviroment. Anger Having spent years to achieve "perfection" of body. He is furious at discovering that a "bridge" to his past life still exists. Luficer believes that any attachments or emotional ties would comprimise perfection. Now he spends his time seeking this "bridge" and destroy it. It appears this has been achieved as he has disappeared. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters